


School Days

by shuichisbombeyeliner



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Reader Is Nagito’s Daughter, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Yandere, pregame drv3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichisbombeyeliner/pseuds/shuichisbombeyeliner
Summary: [yandere! pregame drv3/female! reader]she was well known by the kids in her school simply because of who her father was. a victim who had been killed in the popular series ‘Danganronpa’. school really sucked, because no matter how much they said it, she wasn’t komaeda nagito.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Pregame HCs

**A/N: these are the HCs I personally have for the characters involved with this story, if you disagree, that's fine. However, I'm not going to change the story because of it, sorry! I'd also like to hear how you guys HC the cast before the game started since we don't know much about them, to begin with** **♥︎**

**These are relevant to the story, so I would appreciate it if you guys actually read them, ty**

**Saihara Shuichi**

☘︎︎ a total loser, for the most part. He's the weird kid in class if I'm being honest, but he isn't necessarily a loner. Like, he has friends (that he drags into his dr bs) and isn't cooped up whenever he gets home because he does go places but the popular kids at school hate him.

☘︎ runs the school's dr fan club. There are meetings every single day because he is the biggest dork on planet earth. Since he's friends with Kokichi, he pretty much dragged him into being apart of the club. Also forces the reader to be apart of the club at some point, also dorks out because her father is Nagito 😀🤚

☘︎ met the reader way before the story actually began. Like, they met in an arcade when they were in middle school. He lost to her during a game of Pac-Man (she got the higher score) and neither of them speaks about it, like _ever_. He ends up trying to beat her again in high school and loses to her again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

☘︎ despite being extremely salty about it, Shuichi is in fact a simp for the reader lol.

☘︎ oh yeah, he gets bullied a lot by Rantaro and Kaede. He's a pretty easy target so they go after him, Kokichi, and Miu all of the time. Bastards I say.

☘︎ a total freak, btw. Closet perv.

**Akamatsu Kaede**

☘︎ deadass the schools bully. She doesn't give af who you are, she will point out your insecurities without a second thought. Like, yeah she bullies everyone, but she especially likes bullying Shuichi and the reader because they don't fight back. The reader punched her in the tit once and she literally cried about it, though.

☘︎ the reader often protects and shields Kokichi and Miu from her bullying and that pisses Kaede off (she's 1000000% jealous) so she ends up venting by terrorizing the reader. Threatens to push the reader down the stairs every time but never does it 🥴✌️

☘︎ gets kind of sad when she realizes that the reader hates her guts. Like, she totally didn't do it to herself, you guys. She ends up being nice to her darling like once a month but goes back to being a total bitch once she gets annoyed that she hangs out with Shuichi and Miu.

☘︎ Kaede hangs out with Rantaro but doesn't like him all that much. They're both bullies, so it works for some reason.

☘︎ wants to purge him after she learns he likes the reader though (ง'̀-'́)ง

**Oma Kokichi**

☘︎ he's constantly getting bullied lmao. So, Kokichi actually comes from a rich family, but he's super small and submissive so he's like the perfect target for people to bully. Money can't protect him, you guys😭. That's why he's always sticking by Shuichi or the reader because they try to protect him at least a little bit. Boy doesn't like liars, either, so if he sees someone lying he calls them out on it, and nine times out of ten they beat him up for it 🥲

☘︎ boy is considered to be the reader's best friend, and he takes the title seriously. So while he's friends with Miu he's constantly on guard because he's afraid someone will take his place. He's also really anxious, like, about everything. The reader is his safe place, so when they leave him alone somewhere with a lot of people (like a cafe or smthn) he starts to cry.

☘︎ Rantaro bullied him so much bruh, every time he hears his name he flinches.

☘︎ he plays DnD and DICE is the name of his group 🥺

**Harukawa Maki**

☘︎ she's extremely sweet to everyone. Also, I can see her really liking kids? Like she does a lot of babysitting because she thinks they're so cute. Before she was roped into being in Shu's dr club, she was apart of the textiles club with the reader. This is where the two of them met and they've been close ever since.

☘︎ maki is actually quite close with Kokichi. Like ik there's a theory going around saying they grew up in the same orphanage, but the two of them bond together because of their shared social anxiety. She doesn't get jealous either, just kinds of vibes knowing that her best friend has a thing crush on the girl she likes 👍

☘︎ basically, she's baby 👶

**Iruma Miu**

☘︎ extremely shy. Like, pg Miu gives me Hinata vibes idek why. She gets bullied a lot, too, so she doesn't trust anyone. When she meets the reader she thinks that she's trying to take advantage of her because she has big tata's. That isn't true, and once she realizes that the reader is genuinely just interested in her as a person she's smitten.

☘︎ that being said, though, once Miu latches on, she refuses to let go anytime soon. Miu is really whiny and accusative, though. If the reader has to do something else and can't hang out with her, she'll accuse them of cheating on her and it just isn't a good feeling when she starts to literally sob in front of the reader while all of their classmates watch. Lunch is very much reserved for Miu and she knows it so don't ditch her 🤝

☘︎ unlike the reader, Kaede has most definitely pushed Miu down the starts once or twice. Jealous girls will be jealous girls yk? Anyway, she's kind of used to it and doesn't pay Kaede any mind until she finds out that Kaede has a crush on the reader 🤭

**Amami Rantaro**

☘︎ he is... an asshole. I'm sorry, he is. Like, yeah, he knows that the reader is a loser, but he still likes her so he just kind of follows her around and scares the life out of the other people who like her. Carries around a baseball bat so he's very persuasive to those who don't have a death wish because literally everyone knows that he _will_ do it if they test him.

☘︎ _loathes_ Miu. She's terribly open about her feelings towards the reader, so he most definitely knows about them. It pisses him off because he 100% laid his claim to the reader in like third grade. Basically called dibs, so like... it's _against_ _the_ _rules_ , Miu! Also pissed because Miu gets to spend lunch with the reader. Doesn't think that it's fair.

☘︎ follows the reader home all of the time, so she finds him creepy. They've known each other for a long time, though, so she's not entirely worried about it even though she most definitely should be. He does have younger sisters, too, he's just doesn't pay them much attention.

☘︎ not even relevant, but pg Rantaro has a septum piercing 🥴

**Shirogane Tsumugi**

☘︎ if you hate tsumugi that's hilarious bc she's based on the fandom lmao. Anyways, she's pretty much the basic mean girl of the school who has a soft spot for one loser only (the reader ofc). Tsumugi has weeb hobbies that no one but the reader knows about because she has a status.

☘︎ she made fun of Shuichi's fan club until she found out that the reader is in it and now she sponsors it. Basically, she's a ✨ simp ✨. She does a lot for the club simply because she wants the reader to like her. Kokichi calls her a female Rantaro it's actually hilarious.

☘︎ monopolizes the reader's time, and sometimes steals her away from club activities and Shuichi gets so pressed about it. Like, she's the reason they have money for merch, pls leave her alone Tsumugi. Anyways, yes she is my favorite girl from drv3 and no I'm not ashamed.

**Shinguji Korekiyo**

☘︎ is an extreme loner, he really just wants to be left alone. The only exception to this is Angie, Tenko, and the reader. He actually considers all of them his friends and is very protective over all of them. They all have video game sleepovers almost every weekend. Understands that Tenko has a reasonable fear of men and will scare off any guys that make her uncomfortable. Best guy friend, basically. 

☘︎ his sister is just plain abusive, manipulates him a lot. He ignored the reader for a long time because of his sister. Ended up realizing that he was in an abusive relationship with his sister and now lives with the reader. Loves her deeply for being so kind to him, their dynamic is really pure. 

☘︎ doesn't really get jealous of the readers other male friends, he thinks that she deserves friends. He doesn't like Rantaro, though, thinks that he's really creepy. 

**Yonaga Angie**

☘︎ her family is apart of a cult, and they're really devout, so Angie sometimes doesn't understand when she'd gone too far or said something odd. Her friends understand this and try to educate her on social cues. She's been homeschooled up until high school, so the reader is Angie's first-ever friend. Angie adores the reader, kind of idolizes her. 

☘︎ Angie loves doing arts and crafts, often goes over to the reader's house to do origami or mess around with clay. Has a full notebook that's in her locker filled with sweet and wholesome doodles of the reader and their friend group (tenko and korekiyo). Angie did a full portrait of the reader but immediately threw it away because she was embarrassed about it. 

☘︎ she's really sweet, just really odd. Angie has a pet chinchilla that she keeps at the reader's house and loves it more than life itself. 

**Chabashira Tenko**

☘︎ has severe trauma related to men, so she's genuinely terrified of them. It doesn't help that she gets bullied by boys at school, so she really just tries to avoid them if possible. Korekiyo is the one exception but that's because he's slightly feminine and wears makeup (and rocks it like the king he is) and protects Tenko from many of her bullies. 

☘︎ tenko lives with the reader as well, because her home life was abusive. She sees the reader as her savior somewhat and feels very indebted to her. Tenko takes up martial arts after finding out that the reader is bullied as well, she wants to protect her friends from any misfortune and injustice. Tenko is still very shy, though. She likes doing origami with Angie but isn't very good at it. 

☘︎ likes anime, too. Her favorite series is Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Yes, she is a lesbian. Of course, has a huge crush on the reader. 

~~_i would die for tenko_ ~~


	2. intro, start of a beautiful friendship (among other things)

**Song: Alphabet Boy - Melanie Martinez**

**A/N: I want to explain something before this starts. So, it's known that Nagito is literally old enough to be Shuichi's dad, this is why the reader's last name has been made Komaeda. I've only played the games, so I'm not sure if Nagito actually made it out alive, but just assume that he had the reader before he was put into the killing game (he would have been in his early twenties ig lol math sucks). I just wanted to clear that up so hopefully, no one gets confused. Also, there's a possibility that this is wrong, so if it is, just pretend lmao. Also, since I was bullied quite a lot (pretty much daily up until high school) I'll be recounting some of the things that happened to me. I feel like this might help because every time I read about bullying in fanfiction it's kind of obvious when people have never been bullied. **

**Warnings: This book contains DANGANRONPA, so if anything in DR triggers you, please do not read this fanfiction. Additionally, this is a yandere book as well! I'm fully aware that not everyone likes the concept of yandere, but if you don't and are still reading this book, I'm guessing you can't read or you just came to complain. No one wants to hear it, so if that's you, leave. Themes in School Days are: bullying, yandere, mentioned s*icide, unhealthy relationships, unhealthy mindsets, several routes near the end of the book **

**☕︎︎**

Komaeda (Y/n) had never been a very social person, never emotionally strong, either. Physically weak, she tended to be an easy target for the general bullies at her school. Kaede knew this fact well enough, but she also knew that the girl couldn't watch people weaker than she gets pushed around. This was what constantly earned her newly made bruises, sometimes scars would stick around, but she tried to ignore them. Despite what toxic media showed for their aesthetic or whatever, bruises weren't pretty, especially if you didn't tend to them, much like (Y/n) didn't. They weren't just black or purple, sometimes they came in green or yellow colors, which weren't the prettiest colors on human skin. They weren't necessarily easy to hide, either. Having an overprotective mother kind of sucked when you got bullied daily. Of course, she didn't really help the situation, either. 

Seeing Oma being pushed down the stairs like that had awakened something in her, honestly, because while she had seen several teens at her school get pushed around before, she'd never made a move to help any of them, at least, not until Kaede had left. Seeing the boy with bruised cheeks and a black eye had made her angry, and she hadn't felt that way before. So, much to her own dismay, (Y/n) had yelled at the blonde girl, holding the small boy in her arms as he clung to her gray school cardigan. That hadn't been the brightest plan, admittedly, because it had earned her several bruises in the process, but she knew that she didn't exactly regret helping Oma. She had quite a few classes with him, so she knew who he was when his purple head rose from her shoulder. The two of them were on the ground together, both hissing in pain as they felt bruises rising on their skin. 

"Hey, are you alright? I know Kaede has a pretty hard punch, but she threw you down the stairs, so..." (Y/n) trailed off, her (S/c) fingers swiping some of Oma's purple hair away from his eyes. She knew from personal experience that Oma was painfully shy. She was, too, normally anyway. The only reason she was ever speaking to him was that she was worried about his wellbeing. He wasn't the pinnacle of health, too scrawny to be considered okay. His purple-colored eyes widened and he started stumbling over his words. She couldn't make fun of him, nor would she want to, because she often did the same thing when teachers called on her in class or when she was put into a group for a project. Being considered a smart kid but being socially dumb was terrible because she didn't exactly like people, especially not teenagers. _They could be so mean_. "The both of us are pretty beat up, so I'm taking us to the nurse, okay," she starts to stand up, pain ricocheting through her legs where Kaede had kicked her down. Flinching, she leans down and pulls Oma up, the action easy since he weighed so little. 

Finally getting him up, (Y/n) shot him a smile. It was soft, and while it was slightly pained, she looked kind at that moment. She was helping him, so he guessed that she was, but he could never be sure. She could just be trying to use and manipulate him, right? It was logical to Kokichi, that she would be like everyone else. However, despite knowing better, he decided he would trust her. 

'She's kind of like an angel... right? She can't be evil,' Kokichi thought to himself, limping along with (Y/n) as she leads them both to the nurse's office. She looked down at him, the height difference not being too dramatic, but enough that she needed to glance down. "Ah, I know we have classes together, but I don't think we've officially introduced ourselves. I'm Komaeda (Y/n)." 

He takes a few seconds to answer, his pale cheeks flushing a bit. 

"O... Oma Kokichi." 

He was cute. 

**isn't kokichi the same height as dora lmao**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't kokichi the same height as dora lmao 


	3. clubs activities being interrupted

**Song: Cancer - My Chemical Romance**

**☕︎︎**

(Y/n) quite liked her club, it was fun, well... more fun than the geometry club, anyway. She was apart of the textiles club, which was basically just them making their own kind of clothing for an hour or two after the school day ended. Their club sometimes participated in fashion shows, but she had never taken part in them, mostly because the local boutiques chose the clothes and she wasn't going to wear uncomfortable clothes just because it pleased someone else. However, she had met Maki there, the shy girl being someone she considered a close friend. Of course, she wasn't just in the club because of Maki, but the girl was definitely a bonus. 

"There's a bunch of rumors flying around," Maki starts to say, cutting her bolt of cloth with her shears. She wasn't making any eye contact with (Y/n), but she didn't take much offense to it. Maki seemed like she did that to pretty much everyone, so even though they were friends, (Y/n) doubted that she'd be an exception. "People keep saying that you helped Kokichi against Kaede the other day. I seriously hope they're just rumors, (Y/n)." Maki finally turned to look at (Y/n), noticing it was now her who was avoiding making eye contact. Maki huffed, placing her shears down rather roughly, the action making a large noise. "That kid is always getting kicked around by Kaede and Rantaro, so why would you just put yourself even more on their radar? It seems reckless in the unneeded kind of way." 

(Y/n) shook her head, sticking her tongue out at her dark-haired friend. "That's just it, though, Maki. He's always getting beat up by them, and they already hate me, so there's no point in leaving it alone, right? Besides, I feel super guilty every time I see him in the hallways. Kokichi always has some kind of new bruise on him every single time I see him, which is every day now," (Y/n) grabs Maki's hand, causing the girl's cheeks to light up in embarrassment. "It's like if you were being bullied, I'd stand up for you, too, Maki!" 

Before Maki could respond, someone was dragging (Y/n) away from her. Maki glanced at who it was, only to see the school's resident danganronpa freak, Saihara Shuichi. "HEY! Shuichi, let me go, I can't just leave-" still being dragged away, (Y/n) starts scolding the hat-wearing boy as he pulls her by her wrist. Maki sits in severe shock as she watches, not entirely knowing what to do. Like always, he had his face shielded by his hat, though Maki could see a shaky grin on his lips as he pulls (Y/n) out of the classroom. "Maki! Make sure everyone finishes the project preparations!" 

This is the last thing (Y/n) says before being fully removed from the room. 

**ᓚᘏᗢ**

She looks at the back of the boy she swore must have hated her. Shuichi wasn't someone she tried to bother, so none of what happened between the two of them had been intentional, he just happened to suck at arcade games - or more likely, sucked compared to her, at least. She beat him all the time at the arcade, but really, it was his fault for still gaming against her when he knew he'd lose. That was Shuichi for you, though, she guessed. "... h-hey, Saihara-" she started to talk to him, the situation seeming all too familiar. She was half-convinced he was going to pull her into a desolate classroom and beat her senseless. Sure, he was kind of scrawny, but she didn't doubt that he was somewhat stronger than her, and she had never been particularly good at standing up for herself. 

Instead, they end up in front of a sliding door, a poster taped on the front. It had a rather familiar-looking bear on it. She recognized it as Monokuma, the basic trademark for Danganronpa. Tensing up immediately, (Y/n) was determined to get out of Shuichi's grasp. His thin, pale fingers were still wrapped fully around her wrist, and for such a weak-looking guy, his grasp was tight and somewhat stern. She'd watched the past seasons of Danganronpa just out of curiosity. Her father had participated in a game, and she had seen that particular season, too. Thinking back on it, she knew she probably shouldn't have considering how twisted the series really was. 

Wait... 

"I'm not joining your club, Saihara," she said in a rather quiet tone. Earlier she had no problem being loud with him, but now she felt weirdly vulnerable. She wasn't famous worldwide or whatever, but her classmates knew that she was the daughter of a total nutcase. Who else would take part in a killing game? A psychopath, that's who. She remembered that Shuichi was completely obsessed with Danganronpa, she swore that he was a Kirigiri kinnie. She could tell. He was in charge of the Danganronpa Fan-Club, too. He wanted her to join his stupid little club and she _wasn't_ going to do it. 

Shuichi turned around, his pale eyes narrowed at her slightly. He knew that she wouldn't agree easily, but he definitely wasn't going to give up this easily. He knew that she was kind of weak-willed, her and Kokichi being similar in that regard. It would just be so cool to have her as a member of the club, that was all. Kokichi had actually been the one to recommend her for the club. She wasn't the biggest fan of Danganronpa, sure, but she had actual ties to it, so she was most definitely eligible to be a member. 

"(Y/n), please join us," Kokichi opened the sliding door, appearing in front of the two of them. She flinches back, looking at the short boy as he pulls on the sleeve of her school cardigan. They had become close ever since she had gotten her ass handed her trying to protect him, so she trusted Kokichi. Shuichi knew that she'd join if Kokichi asked. He'd try to convince her first, of course, but since that failed, Kokichi had been plan B. 

Plan B had worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just remember that no one can tell you your pregame headcanons are wrong because nothing is canon! 
> 
> also, I updated the headcanon chapter. Korekiyo, Angie, and Tenko are now added! 


	4. 3 : dan gan ronpha

**Song: Babooshka - Kate Bush**

**☕︎︎**

She sat awkwardly in one of the uncomfortable chairs the school provided, the inside of the club room making her vision hurt ever so slightly. It was dark, the lights being purposefully dimmed. (Y/n) fingers were curled into the fabric of her skirt, an anxious feeling overcoming her senses as Shuichi explained the basics of their club. Kokichi was sitting next to her with a nervous smile on his face, she guessed that he was happy she had bent so easily, joining their dork club. It almost felt like a sin. Thoughts of what her father would think searing themselves into her brain, spears of guilt tearing through her subconscious. (Y/n) guessed it was good for Shuichi, him having another member, she meant. 

At least now she got why everyone called him a freak, not that she agreed or anything. (Y/n) knew about the rumors surrounding Shuichi, they weren't easy to ignore, especially ever since that one incident between him and Rantaro, however, she had chosen a long time ago to pay them no mind. It'd be a bad idea, especially since she had guessed that none of them were true. It wasn't her place to judge him even if they did happen to be true. Her mother had always told her to stay humble, otherwise, people would call her a stuck-up rich kid, which would incite even more brutality and no one in their right mind would want that. However, looking at him now she wondered if they were really true. Shuichi was a weird boy, that much was clear. Bruises and bandages, his signature hat, and Monokuma pin settled on his jacket. Shuichi was the poster boy for a Danganronpa obsessed student, that much was obvious.

"- and since you're going to be joining as a new member, you'll be coming to our meetings and study nights on the weekends," Shuichi says, his voice erratic as he motions towards the paper in (Y/n)'s free hand. She had admittedly zoned out, too shocked to really pay attention to what the odd boy had to say. She looked at him confused, her (E/c) irises narrowing slightly. "Study nights? What is that? This is a fan club, isn't it?" she questions, glancing at the paper in her hand. It was no plain handout, either, as expected from someone like Shuichi. (Y/n) finds herself wondering if Kokichi helped with creating it. The paper had a surprisingly pretty font and was organized into easy to understand sections, something she much appreciated. Many characters from Danganronpa were printed onto the paper. Kyoko, Chiaki, Gundham... and her father were some of the faces (Y/n) recognized. 

Shuichi perked up at her words, letting out a high pitched squeak. She was used to hearing sounds like that from Kokichi and Miu, but hearing it out of Shuichi's mouth genuinely surprised her and she jumped a bit, chuckling nervously when Kokichi sweetly asked her if she was alright. "Oh! That's basically when we rewatch Danganronpa and analyze the episodes!" Shuichi exclaims, smiling widely as he digs into a bag that he had situated next to him. He pulled out a white and black ribbon before wrapping it around (Y/n)'s thin wrist, his smile never once faltering as he gently applied the ribbon. 'Geez, they really are dorks...' she thought as she looked at the ribbon wrapped around her wrist. She noticed at the ends of the ribbon there was little Monokuma icons. For such a little psychopath, he was adorable in every sense of the word. 

"What's the bow for?" (Y/n) asks, raising her wrist in the air in order to look at it properly. Kokichi taps her arm before explaining. "Every member gets something for joining. We usually give out plushies, but we have to make more," Kokichi says, his tone as bashful as ever. She had learned quickly that Kokichi wasn't actually shy, he was just quiet and didn't like anyone. She had never seen him with such a wide smile before, so she was half glad that she decided to give in and join their dorky little club. "I can make some for you guys if you want..." 

Really, what was she getting herself into? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOOOO I forgot that Nagito is like a trillionaire, baby you got that inheritance 


End file.
